


Dissociative

by Where_Is_My_Body



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blood, Gen, One Shot, Past Character Death, Umino Iruka-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 21:57:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19237894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Where_Is_My_Body/pseuds/Where_Is_My_Body
Summary: He knows he has anger issue but Mizuki is really pushing it. He sicks of it and shit hit the fan.





	Dissociative

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fic and the additional tags have only two things in it. If you see some 'issue' that really must be add in the tags, please let me know in the comment section. This fic is clearly un-beta.

Sometimes, he hates Mizuki. With all the rights, he is mad at him. Why does he still be friend with him? Out of pity prehaps? Mizuki isn’t the sharpest mind even though he act like he is, but he’s not.

He lets Mizuki complaints to him then he will zone out and not listen, letting him rant on and on.

And there is the not-so-subtle-insult.

Iruka knows Mizuki talks behind his back then acts all friendly in front of him. Iruka isn’t mad at him as he thinks he would, just disappointed and sad.

He stops talking to him from then and focus more on training himself, learning new justsu, making new seals. It’s his goal to becomes a shinobi after all or rather his parents's goal wanting him to become one and he will. Letting petty reason such as his best friend isn’t actually his best friend at all affects him isn’t gonna helps him achieves his goal.

No reason to cry for a fake friend.

So days pass, he tries to avoid Mizuki, not sitting near him and when he asks.

“Why are you keeping avoiding me?”

Iruka shrugs “I just want to keep on training.”

“We can train together then.”

“Do you want to sit idly and reading a book then?”

“You called that training!?”

“Yes, knowledge is power after all.”

Mizuki stops seeking him.

The genin exam is a month away.

“So you are going to leave me here?”

“I’ve already signed it before the Kyuubi attacked and I don’t want to wait anymore.”

“So you can ditch me here and go on with your new team huh!?” he spats.

Iruka doesn’t reply.

This keeps going during a month, Mizuki keeps saying that he isn’t a good friend for leaving him behind, saying he is nothing but a goody two-shoes, nothing but an orphan like him and that he won’t survive without him.

Iruka goes numb and zone out whenever Mizuki starts bitching to him, he’s too tired hearing it all days.

And shit hit the fan.

Mizuki knows that he doesn’t like talking about his parents. He doesn’t like it when people mention them. He knows his parents are great ninja, he knows, he doesn’t need anyone keeps telling him about it.

It’s just only add salt on his wound.

And Mizuki, his ex-best friend, mentions them.

He doesn't care anymore about what Mizuki said to him and yet he keeps pushing him.

He just doesn’t expect him to stoop that low.

"I bet your parents are really dissapointed about their son right now"

Something snaps in him.

Pure rage fills him, anger and hate. He lashes out and everything around him darken, his sense is gone.

Until, someone slaps him hard that he can see again.

He looks around, everyone seems frightened for some reasons then he notices a body lying on the ground, their face cover in blood, unmoving. That's when he realises, his hands are also cover in blood - still dripping, did he just hit the person?

"Iruka, I want you to immediately go to the Hokage tower and wait outside the office, understood?"

He blinks, then nod, feeling his lung is out of air. Everyone dodges when he walks pass them, his head high up and ignores the stares at him. He still isn't completely himself.

Just as he’s walking pass a clothing shop that he first sees his image. Hands cover in blood, some of the bloods are splattered on his face, his used to be white clothes are now covered in red. He likes it, it reminds of his mother used to be come back home cover in red, so much red.

~~~~~~~~~~

He waits outside the office's doors, standing idly, there are two Anbus standing beside the doors. One has white hair and the other black. Few people has white hair and fewer can become Anbu.

Iruka stares blankly at the white hair Anbu, trying to remember has he ever seen the Anbu in his previous pranks before. Having different hair color other than black and brown can stand out like a shore thumb.

"Iruka" he jolts out of his thought when his name is called, quickly, he runs inside.

He stands there, red covered him, his teacher is no where to be seen, must have inform the Hokage about what happened before leaving.

"Iruka, did you know what you just did?"

No, he didn't. What did he do to have a meeting in class time with the Hokage?

He stays silent, the Hokage sighs. "Iruka, I want you to tries and control your anger, it's not good when you lash it out on your comrade.”

"What comrade?" He asks, clearly still out of it.

"Your friend, Mizuki"

"He's not my friend" he spats hatefully.

He feels so worn out, why is he even here? The Hokage looks at him again, searching for words.

_I don't want to be feed with lies again._

Inhale.

Exhale.

"I'm sorry” he starts “It’s just that, I was so mad at him, I- I can't" he sobs, covers his face.

After some blabbering and incoherence words, the Hokage let him goes to home for a day, with an Anbu carrying him off of course.

"Thank you Anbu-san" he bows even when he knows the Anbu is already gone.

Iruka sighs and walks into his house. He takes a quick shower, wearing his sleep clothes and lays down on the bed, staring at the ceiling.

He tries to rethink back the moment, back when Mizuki mentioned his parents. He has never felt so angry and hate fill him even after the Kyuubi attack. That moment, he was tired of holding back, tired of lies, tired of Mizuki, his insults and he put all his anger, hate into that moment.

The feeling of his fist punching the flesh, how blood spewed like a fountain, how his legs pressed deep into Mizuki arms, immobiled him, completely vulnerable to his assault.

He likes it, after beating Mizuki to pulp, he felt so refreshed, at peace, how warm the blood is covered his hands, his face, his clothes.

Was this how his mother always felt when she came back? The looked of delirious on her face, soaking the moment.

Dad always took him to bed early whenever his mom hadn’t come home yet. Of course he didn't listen but maybe because dad thought he shouldn't see blood at young age?

But why does that matter? He is gonna become a shinobi anyway and the way Mom looked so happy in that moment, no care for the world.

That however did not make his dad let down his guard down, he had always have to be careful approached her as if she could still attack him even she was contented just standing, motionless.

He remember vividly about it. The way how his mother breath slowed down, eyes stared at nothing.

He remember how his father slowly took a step forward, very slowly held his mother hand, gently soothing it and moving her toward the couch.

Iruka just realises something, did he attack his teacher when he was out? He had never seen his mother lashed out when she was out but the fact his father had to be on guard about it. Guilt creeps in, he may be a brat but his teacher isn't a dick, as much as his teaching method is so boring. Maybe he will apologize to him tomorrow if he did attack him.

With that thought settle, he dips into his cover, getting comfortable and sleeps.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
